Our Darkest Hour
by Persiana13
Summary: Blackest Night hits the DC Persiana-verse, with some familiar and not so familiar faces returning. Eleventh Story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: The Hour Be None

Leon Maxwell was the Howling Commando member Crisis. A powerhouse of a member, the red-eyed man also had unstable precognition. His precognition warned him of bad things happening, but it was sometimes all jumbled up. Usually in graphic nightmares, or black outs, the visions Leon received sometimes were crystal clear, and other times; they were filled with riddles and questions.

This one was, in particular, gruesome, and hard to fathom. Leon was standing in the midst of a giant crater. As he looked about, the sky suddenly darkened above him and rain began to fall. The swordsman saw something come out of from the ground. It was a small bird's skeleton. The skeletal creation then began flying around, gaining flesh and feathers, until it was whole. Then, the fleshy bird began to rot and decay, and chirp in a most haunting and unpleasant tune. Leon looked around again and then, this time, he saw numerous grave stones, seemingly put in his midst. The ground began to shake a little and then, a decaying hand shot forth from the ground. Other hands began to appear and, in moments, the decayed remnants of people had begun to walk the ground. As Leon looked closer, some of the faces began to be familiar and then, he saw it.

One of the decaying zombies came near him and looked right at him. The decaying zombie was him.

And that was when Leon awoke from his nightmare. He sat up, his girlfriend Farrah Willows, the feline acrobat Persiana, was resting in the same bed as he was. She was stirred by his stirring and she looked at him,

"Leon, is there something wrong?"

Crisis wiped the sweat of his brow,

"Yeah. This nightmare I just had. It seemed so…so vivid."

The feral woman got concerned and coiled her arms around his arm,

"What is it? Tell me."

In a few minutes, Leon related everything he had seen in his dream. He then concluded,

"Something is going to be wrong. Life and death are going to lose their meaning. Something that powerful is going to try and control it."

He added,

"It might even control me too."

Farrah shook her head,

"That won't happen, Leon. I promise you that it won't."

She said,  
"It's been hard. Losing J'onn to that insane cult from Apokolips."

Leon nodded,

"I know. I'm glad we broke it up and stopped Libra, but Mantis got away."

Farrah smiled,

"You go back to sleep, Leon. Let me keep you warm."

As the two drifted back to sleep, Leon could not help but wonder if it really was a bad dream or a vision of what was to come…

**Meanwhile… **

J'onn J'onzz.

The Martian Manhunter.

Clark Kent, the alien hero Superman, looked down at the grave stone and shook his head. Libra's flaming spear was meant for him, but J'onn stepped in and took the blow himself. They could not save him in time. The League tried everything, but, the wound was mortal. It was done.

Clark looked down and said,

"Thank you, old friend. You saved my life. I only wish we could have done the same for you."

A lot of other League members had paid their respects to the deceased Martian. Even M'gann M'orzz, the heroine Miss Martian, had stopped by and paid her respects, although she did not know how to in the traditional sense. White Martians were not sentimental when it came to death. Still, she tried to.

M'gann had also met the Man of Steel at the grave stone and silently stood there, staring vacantly at the headstone. Clark looked at her,

"Megan?"  
The shape-shifting heroine brushed her hair back and looked at Superman,

"I had to see it for myself, Superman. He really is dead."

Clark nodded silently. M'gann asked,

"Does it ever tire humans?"

The reporter was confused by the statement,

"What do you mean?"

M'gann looked around the cemetery and said,

"Does it ever tire humans that they have to bury their dead so soon after life?"

Superman explained,

"Humans do not have the same lifespan Martians have, M'gann. It can be hard for some to let go of loved ones. But, if we remember what they were like in life, then, they will live on forever."

The alien heroine nodded in understanding,

"I think I understand. But, given all of our friends and family that we have had to bury over the last few years, it seems so…vast."

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder,

"It is, but that doesn't mean we can ever stop. Death is a part of life."

He then asked,

"Where's Connor?"  
M'gann shook her head,

"I did not want him to come. I wanted to do this alone."

Clark understood,

"All right. We should be going, I can smell rain coming."

As the two flew away, if they were to look down at the raining grounds, one could hear a sort of low hum. This low hum was actually the resonance of several black lights that seemed to burrow themselves into the ground. These beams of black light then disappeared and one word seemed to expel from the ground,

"RISE!"

Next Chapter:

The ranks of the Black Lantern Corps are revealed as the dead rise from the grave! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Eve Willows. _

Chapter 2: Death Lives!

Eric Williams was the Grim Reaper. A villain that had his right hand replaced with a scythe, the former member of organized crime had a profound hatred for his brother Simon, the hero known as Wonder Man. Reaper had even gone through with an insane plan to resurrect his brother through some magical and scientific process, but, it ultimately cost him his life. Only through the magic of his former lover Nekra was he able to return from the dead, albeit as malevolent spirit that easily withstood against some of the Avengers. Now forever undead, Reaper would try to haunt the man known as Wonder Man forever.

And, with what he discovered, he may have just been able to do that.

Reaper had heard a calling. As he materialized in this new, unfamiliar living world, he felt himself getting stronger. The air was different, and the darkness could be felt all around him. Eric surmised that something was happening; that the chaos was a result of an imbalance between life and death as he understood it. Eric asked out loud,

"What is happening?"

Then, he heard what he thought were flies buzzing about. In actuality, the were not flies, and, as the undead villain turned, he saw what it was.

Rings. Black rings.

He had seen something like this, these black rings that brought back the Invisible Woman. (1) He thought of a way to harness their power and, as he touched one, a disembodied voice said,

"**You have the touch of undeath, but are not familiar**."

The voice was feminine, but haunting. It was coming from Eric's mind, but Eric could not understand how that was possible. As an undead being, his mind could not be contacted by telepaths. How was this possible?

Eric nodded,  
"Yes, I do."

The black ring he touched began to glow and, in a moment, dark light emanated from it. When the flash was over, there, before the Reaper, stood a creature. The creature looked much like the Guardians of the Universe, only this one was bald, and decaying. A peculiar symbol was on its chest and seemed to be carrying a book of some kind. The voice was feminine, but seemingly decayed as it spoke,

"**The book does not know of you. Who are you?**"

Eric explained,  
"I am the Grim Reaper, and I want to harness the power of these rings."

The creature nodded,

"**I see. I am Scar, Guardian of the Black Lantern Corps**."

Reaper seemed to understand,  
"I see. You are the one that can control these things."

Scar shook her head,  
"**No, I cannot. I can only use their power if I have a conduit of sorts to do so.**"

Reaper was a little confused, but, nonetheless, said,

"I want this power, the power of the undead."

Scar looked emotionlessly at the former leader of the Lethal Legion,

"**Then, you shall have it. Put the ring on your finger. You will know what to do next**."

Reaper went to touch the ring again. This time, the ring seemed to latch on and, in moments, bound to him. Eric felt the power coursing through his undead body. It was cold, and dark, and, as Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt it. True undeath. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Nekra's magic could never hope to be this powerful ever. It was intoxicating.

He felt himself change. His skin was becoming grayer and more dissolved, where his bones began to be seen. He took a more skeletal appearance, and his scythe was changed into something truly horrific. It dropped from the stub it was on as a knew right hand grew in its place. The scythe itself grew longer, until it took two hands to hold it. As Reaper held it tightly, the scythe glowed with a black hue, the metal becoming a jet black sheen, like polished jet.

Eric then opened his eyes, having returned to a somewhat, more normal position, if one could call it that. He was clearly more skeletal then before, but, despite his decrepit appearance, he did feel considerably more powerful than he first thought. He began speaking in the same, hollow, undead voice like Scar had spoken to him,

"**Yes. I see now. I know now the power of undeath.**"

Scar continued,

"**And there is more. You have the power to bring about others that have died, and add their numbers to yours**."

Eric replied,  
"**Yes. I see it. I know what I must do.**"

And, quick as a flash, he was gone.

The newly powered Grim Reaper then appeared in a grave yard as he said,  
"**Yes, I sense it. I sense them all.**"

He raised his scythe and seemed to be cutting the air as he bellowed,  
"**RISE!**"

A portal appeared, and little black lights began to funnel out into the world of the living. These lights were being created by the black rings that flew through the air. Some went into the depths and darkness of space, while others disappeared from the horizon. Those that remained, however, seeped deep into the ground, yet not leaving any trace of their existence.

Dark clouds milled about, covering the sky. A sickening, black rain began to take shape, and, in the process, hands started crawling out of the graves. Heroes like the Martian Manhunter, Hawk, and Firestorm were now only twisted perversions of their once living forms. Now, they seemed to be undead husks, zombies of their former selves.

And heroes were not alone. Villains like the Barbara Minerva, the Cheetah, as well as Eve Willows, no longer in her feline guise, but simply as her own human self, appeared. Cheshire and Giganta rose from the grave, as did the members of Axis America.

And, with Grim Reaper leading them, despite their different paths in life and their manner of death, there was only one thing these wretched, twisted abominations cared for…the destruction of all life, starting with the lives of the heroes…

Next Chapter:

On a far off planet, John Stewart and Fatality are drawn into the conflict as they head back to Earth. Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This happened in Black and White


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Dead Space

It had been a long time.

John Stewart, the former League member and space adventuring hero Green Lantern, lay on an asteroid, looking up at the stars. He had no idea how long he had been staring, but, his mind slowly drifted back to Earth. What was everyone doing right now? Were Superman and the others able to find that Daken guy and get rid of him? What about the new Howling Commandos? And Shayera?

The former marine sat up at that. Shayera. A woman he truly loved, and ended up in Hawkman's bed. John was asking himself the questions in his mind. Why did she do it? Did she want to? Is it because they are tied to the past?

A voice purred,

"Lost in your thoughts?"

That voice belonged to Fatality, a former Sinestro Corps member and now member of the Star Sapphires. She was kneeling on the asteroid, glowing in her violet aura. The martial artist asked,

"Are you thinking about her?"

John did not answer at first, but then said,

"My son. Hawkgirl and I have a son together and I haven't seen him since I left Earth. He must be old enough to walk now."

Fatality joked,

"Maybe he is learning how to be a hard-headed Marine."

John cracked a smile at that,

"Yeah."

His smile quickly faded as he looked up at Fatality,

"Are you sure it's right, Yrra?"

Fatality nodded,

"Of course it is, love. If you want, you can return to Earth. I admit, the planet has grown on me a little. And, we could see your son."

As John was about to leave, a horrible thought entered his mind. What if Shayera was there, too? What was going to happen? Fatality seemed to pick up on this,  
"John, you do not have to worry about Shayera. I will be all-."

Just then, there seemed to be a loud buzzing noise coming from the vastness of space. Green Lantern and Fatality looked at each other. John asked,

"Do you hear that? It sounds like flies buzzing."  
The member of the Star Sapphire Corps nodded,

"Yes, I do. It is a horrible sound and…there!"

She pointed to a large black ribbon that seemed to snake its way through the cold grip of space. But, as the two ring slingers looked closer, they could see numerous black rings flying in such a close cluster to each other. Fatality asked,

"What is that?"  
John decided to consult his ring,  
"Ring, what is happening?"

The ring replied,

"**Numerous ring signatures of an unknown power source are converging on a single fixed axis in space**."

John ordered,

"Display the coordinates."

A haunting voice said,

"**That will not be necessary**."

The two people turned and saw Scar hovering in her deathly black light. Fatality was surprised,

"A Guardian?"

John shook his head,

"But, it's decaying and dying."

Scar said,

"**You are both correct. I am a Guardian, but one of the Black Lantern Corps.**"

Fatality asked,

"And, what is that exactly?"

Scar answered,

"…**Death**."

She then looked up,

"**Xanshi rises.**"

The sounds of the undead moaned through the vastness of space, and the howls of those that had died were all too real. Fatality turned and gasped at what she saw.

It was truly morbid. The rings that had been snaking through had indeed converged into one spot, and, at once a planet of decaying earth and bones began to take shape. Shapes of the once proud inhabitants of the planet now were warped and twisted, perverted into serving as troops for the undead Black Lantern Corps. Several of them pointed bony fingers and stared with vacant eyes as they seemed to say in unison,

"**Give us your hearts!**"

Fatality covered her mouth in horror and tears started to form in her eyes. Her family, friends, and even neighbors and leaders were now all twisted life forms, if one were to call it life. John watched this and turned back to Scar,

"What have you done?"  
Scar simply stated,

"**It is recruitment, much in the way your Green Lantern Guardians recruit their troops. But, in this case, those that have died are my soldiers.**"

She then glowed and said,

"**And you two have been ordered to join.**"

Fatality whirled around and lashed out with her violet ring,

"Let them rest!"

The blast did penetrate the force field Scar had up, but all Scar did was raise her hand and the blast became absorbed. John tried his emerald-colored energy attack, and it was able to penetrate with Sapphire's light. The two drove Scar into another asteroid, burying her deep within it. But, it was not a victory by any means. Scar shattered the asteroid and seemed to scowl,

"**You shall join us, whether you are willing to or not. There are more on Earth.**"

Sapphire wanted to fight, but John grabbed her and said,

"We need to get to Earth. We can't win without help."

Fatality wanted to protest and keep fighting, fighting for the people that she loved. But, she knew John was right. There was no way there could be a victory here, not with them by themselves. They had to get to Earth.

With a flash, the two were gone. Scar looked in their direction and said,

"**Run all you want. The Black Lantern Corps will rise and consume your hearts. Death is eternal**."

Next Chapter:

The Howling Commandos come face to face with Black Lantern Corps members, including some familiar faces! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Old Hauntings

Deadpool, the wise cracking mercenary, wiped the blood off of his twin katanas,  
"Yeah, that's right."

He then blinked,

"Wait, this is how we're starting the chapter? We're not going to showcase my awesome prowess with these blades?"

Nick Fury, the leader of the Howling Commandos, grumbled,

"Wade-."

Deadpool continued,

"We're not going to tell the reading audience about how I single-handedly saved all your butts again?"

Fury's voice was getting more annoyed,

"Wade-."

Deadpool seemed oblivious to what was happening,

"We're not going to tell the audience that we wiped out a major terror cell? Huh? Come on, the people demand action! The people demand violence!"

At that moment, Fury slapped Deadpool upside the head,

"Shut up, Wade."

The insane mercenary rubbed the back of his head,

"Ow! That hurt!"

Satana, a sorceress half-demon and Deadpool's wife, grinned,

"Well, you did want violence, sweetie. Personally, I want it in the bedroom."

Farrah Willows, the feline Howling Commando Persiana, rolled her eyes,  
"And I thought I was shameless."

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed Howling Commando member Crisis, came out from one of the other rooms,  
"What is everyone talking about?"

Instantly, it grew quiet and Leon shook his head,

"Whatever. I'm better off not knowing, anyway."

Fury asked,  
"Is that all of them?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, it looks like it. We'll grab what we can and-."

Just then, black lights seemed to shower amongst the corpses of terrorists, and a haunting voice cackled,

"**RISE**!"

The corpses then came up, all decayed and zombie-like. Then, emerging from the shadows, the Grim Reaper stood, hovering above the room with his new scythe,  
"**Hello, Avengers**."

Crisis was stunned,

"Reaper? Here?"

Farrah shook her head,

"And he thinks were the Avengers."

Deadpool scoffed,

"I am so insulted that you would think I would join those losers. Of course, if they gave me an employee benefits package, that might be another story entirely."

Donna Troy, the former League member and Titan Troia, snarled,

"Enough talking. Time for him to die."

She lashed out with a beam of dazzling energy. But, as it was about to make contact with Grim Reaper, the former Lethal Legion leader spun his scythe around, deflecting the blast with no effort. His haunting voice echoed,  
"**Yes, it is time. Time for you to die and be recruited with me!**"

Leon gripped his lightsaber and let the horde of Black Lanterns come at the black ops team. James Rhodes, the now cyborg hero War Machine, let loose with all the bullets and fire power he could muster, but, as he and Crisis managed to hold off the horde, it just seemed to be doing little to nothing. When the undead Lanterns were all down, they began to reform again, as if nothing had ever happened to them. The red-eyed young man shook his head,

"I don't think this is working."

He then had a brief flash, as a quick vision came to him. Though it was brief, it was enough to send chills down his spine. He looked at Troia,

"Get Persiana out of here now."

The former Amazon princess protested,

"I won't leave you alone to fight this thing."

Fury noticed Leon's look and nodded,

"Kid's right, Troia. Do what he says."

Farrah then spoke up,

"Leon, what-?"

The answer did not come. Grim Reaper had a haunting, vacant look in his eyes as he received a telepathic message from Scar,  
"_**Those that have died and been revived can also be summoned to the Corps as well**_."

Grim Reaper raised his scythe, and one of the Black Lanterns suddenly was reduced to a small mass of black rings. Troia watched as Crisis and War Machine were both being taken in by the Black Lantern's influence. She then used all of her speed and determination and, grabbing Persiana, flew as fast as she could. The lioness shouted,

"What are you doing?! We need to go back!"

Donna looked at Farrah,

"Leon told me to take you away from here. He obviously had a vision and believes you're an important part to it."

The feral heroine wanted to go back and help. She struggled to get loose, but, in mid-air, Donna spun her around and looked at her in the eyes,  
"Sister, Leon loves you. Whatever this Reaper is doing with these Black Lantern rings, it is obviously bad for us to be here. What we need to do now is find the League and warn them of this."

Her eyes were pleading,  
"Besides, you have your children to look after."

Farrah sniffed a little, holding back a tear. She knew Donna was right. But, that did not mean she had to like it. The white-furred acrobat nodded,  
"All right. Let's go."

Deadpool looked in the sky,

"Oh, that's just great. Those two leave while I have got to handle this! You know, this reminds me exactly of all the messes Marvel made when they tried to kill me off. You know what, I'm going to win this fight without them!"

He turned, but then got stabbed with Reaper's scythe. The wise-cracking mercenary groaned,

"No…fair…"

Next Chapter:

The League finally gets wind of the threat of the Black Lantern Corps, and a few unlikely allies give propose an alliance with them! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Bast, Eve Willows, and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: An Unlikely Occurrence

The Black Lantern Corps had already begun assembling in various locations throughout the world. The Justice League had never seen anything like this.

For example, in France, the two sisters that were once the living heroines Crimson Fox, were now two fox-like zombies stalking and savagely ripping into people, consuming their hearts and making them Black Lanterns.

In Egypt, Bast, as well as all of the former living Cheetahs, were running amok in the downtown Cairo area. People were panicking, and some even said that this was the apocalypse come true, that the dead shall rise.

In Washington DC, once honored soldiers thought dead were now returning to life, as twisted, perverse creatures of undeath.

Barry Allen, the hero known as the Flash, was running around Central City, attempting to bottleneck and contain a recent uprising of Black Lanterns that had just emerged from a graveyard. The Fastest Man Alive picked up some steel wire and ran around the group of zombies fast enough to corral them together and tie them up. The scientist dusted his hands and shrugged,

"That takes care of that. Now to-."

"**Flash!**"

The haunting voice made Barry turn and he was stunned at what he saw. He saw Solovar, a once great ally and friend, now transformed into a member of the Black Lantern Corps. Alongside his zombie were several Gorilla City troops.

Rage built up within Flash, and Solovar picked up on it. The undead gorilla monarch said,

"**I see the rage in your heart, Flash. Let me feast upon it.**"

Flash clenched his fist and began spinning his arms, directing a cyclone at the undead army in his presence. The resulting red gust scattered them, but one was on its feet and made a desperate lunge at Flash.

But, as he did, a sudden blue beam of light shot form out of nowhere. Flash caught a glimpse of it as it turned the undead gorilla warrior to a frozen statue of itself. Because it was in mid-air, the frozen gorilla shattered upon impact with the pavement.

Len Snart, the rogue Captain Cold, had fired the shot. He looked at Flash and said,  
"Don't take this personally, Flash. This is about life and death, and no one's going to kill you but me."

He then fired his ice blaster at another gorilla warrior, encasing him in ice. Flash looked a little confused at the moment. He had heard stories about how Captain Cold was ruthless and without mercy, but, this was more than just that. Though he was relieved that he and Cold were on the same page, in terms of this battle anyway, it would not be so when it this was over. Flash took this opportunity to radio in,

"Justice League, it's Flash. The situation in Central City is…"

He then noticed more of his Rogues engaging in the fight against the Black Lantern Corps. Mirror Master, The Top, Trickster, and even Captain Boomerang were getting in on the action, trying desperately to stop this maddening wave of undead lanterns.

A voice broke his astonishment,

"It's Superman, Flash. What's happening in Central City?"

Flash shook his head,

"It's under control."  
Though, he did not actually believe that it was. The scientist then continued,  
"Is it this bad everywhere?"

Wonder Woman cut in,

"It's Wonder Woman. It's bad here in Gotham. And, from what I'm hearing in Watchtower is accurate, it's bad all over the world. We need a new plan of attack."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

As Flash turned, he was a little surprised at what he saw.

A purple skinned alien, wearing a yellow ring, and wearing the familiar Sinetro Corps costume, was hovering a haunting yellow aura. It was indeed Sinestro, and he looked a little less than please.

Barry looked at him,

"And, why would you want to help us? I know about you."

Sinestro smugly remarked,

"Because this is bigger than you or I, human. These beings are not just members of another Corps; they are the undeath that lurks throughout this universe. Face it, human; neither one of us can face this foe alone. I have information that may be of help to you and the League."

Flash looked back at him,

"And, why should I even listen to what you have to say? For that matter, why should the League?"

Sinestro responded,

"Are you truly willing to risk the living souls on this planet for such a small price to pay for this information?"  
The forensic scientist wanted to refuse. He knew should not have been going along with this, but he had no choice. Barry finally gave in,

"All right. I'll agree to it."

**Meanwhile… **

In the depths of space, Saint Walker, a member of the Blue Lantern Corps, was busy meditating on an asteroid when his eyes opened. Though he could not directly see it, he knew what was happening,

"Death is coming."

He stood up and began flying through the depths of space. The alien said,  
"The others must be rounded up to face this new threat. I know that, if I can unite all seven Corps, then all will be well."

Next Chapter:  
When Sinestro is brought to the tower, the League has serious concerns, and when Troia and Persiana appear, so does trouble! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Less than Ideal

Barry knew that bringing Sinestro up to Watchtower is a big mistake, especially since the last major security breach took place. It was decided that the key League members meet Flash and Sinestro in Metropolis. The fighting had subsided for the moment, which was long enough for tempers to flare.

Specifically, Guy Gardner's.

The red-headed Lantern pointed a finger at Sinestro,

"All right, you ugly grape-faced-."

He was immediately swatted by Batman,

"Shut up, Gardner."

Sinestro said,

"I see some things have not changed on Earth."

Guy growled and rubbed his head,

"You and that other yellow ring freak Crisis are on my list!"

The former Green Lantern replied calmly,

"As much as I would like to punish that traitor myself, I believe the more pressing issue is this Black Lantern Corps."

Superman asked,

"What do you know about it?"

Sinestro folded his arms,  
"First, I want an assurance that anything I do does not weigh on your moral objections."  
Batman surmised,

"You want full immunity from everything you do here on Earth."

This time, Hal spoke up,

"Out of the question, Sinestro. I still haven't forgotten all the crap you pulled up in space."

Sinestro shook his head,

"That is for another time and place, Jordan. I only want this deal to be on Earth."

The Dark Knight then came upon a realization,

"You're worried that the Corps members killed would come for you, and you want an alliance with us here."

Sinestro smugly smirked,

"And to think there was not any intelligent life on this planet."

Guy flipped him off, to which Sinestro ignored. Barry said,  
"I may not like his idea, but we need all the help we can get."

Guy immediately raised his voice,

"You're gonna trust him?!"

Barry continued,

"I think we can win this. I think everything is going to turn out all right."

"I know it will."

Everyone turned and saw Saint Walker, the alien Blue Lantern of hope, float to them. Draped in the blue ring's aura, he said,

"All will be well."

With him was a beastly alien, with large fangs and covered in a red aura. His symbol was that of the Red Lantern Corps, a Lantern group that thrived on rage and bloodshed. A sickly red plasma seeped from this alien's lips, but, despite the feeling of rage, this alien was somewhat docile.

Saint Walker introduced him,

"This is Atroticus, a leader of the Red Lanterns."  
Batman narrowed his eyes, while Superman said,  
"We've had a run-in with a Red Lantern ring in the past. It took over one of our people." (1)

Atroticus said in a grisly voice,

"Perhaps she yearns for that rage within her heart as well."

Guy quipped,

"If you mean she was a bitch, that's pretty much a consensus."

Everyone looked at the arrogant Lantern and he shrugged back,  
"What? She was a hot bitch, but I'm not into psychos that want to cut me up."

Hal rolled his eyes,

"Once again, Guy, you demonstrate the questionability of why the Guardians chose you to be a Lantern."

Guy shot back ,  
"Hey, I got what it takes to be a Lantern, Jordan! When this is over, how about you and me go at it? Mano y mano!"

The Air Force test pilot chuckled,  
"With the king of glass jaws? Oh, please."

Saint Walker asked Sinestro,

"Have they always fought like this?"

Sinestro answered,  
"Guy Gardner has always had a penchant for not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. As for Jordan, though a decent ring user, he is outclassed be me and cannot stop flirting with any woman within his field of vision."

Above the skies, Troia was flying faster than she ever thought she could. Persiana was just barely latching on when the Amazon warrior noticed something,

"Look, over there. There are the others."

Farrah grumbled,

"Good, I need to land. My stomach is killing me."

As Donna descended quickly, Farrah leapt off of her back and landed on all fours. She shook her head and stood up suddenly, allowing herself to get slightly dizzy. Her eyes were shut tight for a moment before she opened them and sat down,

"Oh, that hurt."

Diana came to her sister,

"Donna!"

Donna hugged her sister tightly,

"Diana, you're all right!"

As the two princesses hugged each other, Saint Walker seemed to smile,

"As you can see, all will be well."

"**I would not count on that happening anytime soon."**

The darkened clouds parted over the Metropolis, just long enough for several figures wrapped in black auras descended from them. Farrah got worried,

"Great, they followed us here!"

Superman and the others looked on and were very surprised to see many of the Howling Commandos now donning Black Lantern costumes. Crisis had the symbol on his shirt of the undead corps instead of his regular motif, and War Machine had it on his chest plate.

Satana, Fire, Arsenal, and Deadpool were donning the same symbol, but Fury was nowhere to be found. Satana, now having dulled gray hair, grinned in a twisted, undead fashion,

"**Feeding time, boys!**"

Deadpool pulled out his swords,

"**All right, finally I get to play the part of the bad guy! Bet you didn't see this coming!**"

Hal deduced,

"I'm guessing, but Persiana and Troia were probably going to warn us about this happening, and, the Black Lanterns followed them here, or knew we were coming. Am I right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Close enough."

Guy Gardner powered up,

"All right! Rematch time!"

Next Chapter:  
As the battle rages on in Metropolis, a villain brought from the Marvel universe makes his moment when he acquires the Orange Ring! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This happened to Artemis in 'Strength of the Mind'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: Avarice Reborn!

Alex Luthor was once a hero in his native Anti-Matter universe. There, he was the only hero left in a war against the Crime Syndikate, evil versions of the Justice League. It was through traveling to an alternative universe and trying to amass an army that Alex fell prey to his evil counterpart Lex. Killed, the scientist was now brought back to life, twisted by the Black Lantern ring. As he felt his revival, he activated his portal technology and disappeared from the universe that he had come to.

Only, this time, instead of returning to the Anti-Matter universe, he would land in another universe, and play a role in, a sort of irony behind it, the downfall of the Black Lantern Corps.

**Marvel Earth, 616.01, Castle Doom, Latveria… **

Alex Luthor looked down at the monitor on his wrist computer and said,

"T**his is not the anti-matter universe.**"

A voice that cut like metal bellowed

"Who dares invade the castle of Doom?!"

As Alex turned, he was leveled with a blast of energy. The undead scientist was laid flat out against a wall, falling off of a hovering disc that he had used to connect to other universes. A tall man, clad in armor, with a green hood and cape, hovered in front of him. His arms were folded and, though one could not see it, he wore an aggressive scowl. He was Victor von Doom, the insidious Doctor Doom. A master of arcane magic, as well as a brilliant scientist, Dr. Doom craved power and the defeat of his rival, Reed Richards, the Illuminati member Mr. Fantastic.

Doom glared,

"Who are you?"

Alex Luthor stood up and did a quick scan,

"**Your armor and weapons are unlike anything I have seen." **

Doom was also scanning the technology that the undead Alex Luthor had and noticed the interdimensional transporter,

"You are not of this plane, but I do recognize you from those Black Lanterns that came to this world a while back." (1)

He then scanned the ring, and noticed it was emitting a weak, but consistent, energy pulse. It was as if the source of the signal was so far away, that it was making it difficult for the ring to maintain contact. Doom thought,

_Whatever this power is, if it can revive the dead, what other secrets does it hold? _

He then said,

"Fool, give me your ring."

Alex looked back and replied,

"**Take it from my cold dead hands then**."

He fired a beam at Doom. The armored scientist quickly cast a ward, shrugging off the attack. Then, Doom unleashed an energy drain attack, starving Alex of any sort of power for his weapons and technology. A powerless Alex fell to the ground and Doom came to him, ripped the ring right off of his finger. The ring tried to reattach to its master, but it alas burnt out and Alex Luthor laid a rotting corpse once more. Doom quickly scanned the ring's frequency and, using Alex Luthor's technology, he activated the dimensional portal.

Once he arrived, he discovered the coordinates were out in deep space. Doom did a quick scan of the area, and noticed a similar, but different energy signature, was nearby. It was actually moving towards him and, as Doom looked up, he saw an orange light move across the vastness of space. Doom chased after it, moving with both spell and propulsion of his armor.

The dictator came closer and closer to the frequency and saw that it was a ring much like the Black Lantern's ring, but orange. Doom snatched the ring and then shouted, as if receiving a jolt of electricity right to his very soul. He yelled out,  
"ALL WILL BELONG TO DOOM!"  
**Meanwhile…**

John Stewart and Fatality were flying at the speed of light, trying to figure out how to beat this new Corps. They were flying through the stars and the galaxy as fast as they could, pushing themselves to the limit. Fatality still could not believe that her planet Xanshi was now part of this Black Lantern Corps. Her family and friends, as well as her people, were now twisted undead abominations; her once great planet a haven of undead intent on destroying all life in the universe. Was death so truly powerful that it could do this?

Green Lantern looked at Fatality. She was not living up to the Violet Lantern's image of love. John had a feeling on what it was; a mix of pain, anger, and despair. He too was feeling some of that; it was his actions that destroyed the planet in the first place. If he was not so reckless, then, maybe this would not be happening.

The two were going to keep going when, suddenly, Fatality was struck by a blinding blur. John stopped and looked on in surprise.

Robert Reynolds, the former Avenger Sentry, was now part of the Black Lantern Corps. He held Fatality in a painful backbend, his head sitting on his shoulder in a twisted fashion. His vacant, skeletal stare told it all. He said,

"**Hello, Lantern**."

John aimed and fired his ring at Sentry. Sentry was hit, releasing Fatality from her confinement. She then joined the fight, unleashing her violet energy at Sentry. The martial artist asked,

"Who is this?"

John answered,

"He used to be an ally."

Sentry hovered and flew right back, shouting,

"**I'll feast on you both!"**

He grabbed John and shouted,

"**That ring cannot save you from me, Lantern!**"

It was then that a sharp voice seemed to pierce the vastness of space, and a force separated the two of them. Black Lantern Sentry turned and saw a bald, purple-skinned woman, wearing what appeared to be primitive tribal clothing and clutching a staff. The staff contained a symbol that looked to be part of another Corps.

Fatality was surprised,  
"The Indigo Tribe."

John looked at her,  
"You know who they are?"

Yrra nodded,

"Yes, my people have heard of hermits that live on a small planet, bound by a strange energy on that planet. They are compassionate, albeit weary of strangers."

The bald woman stared icily at Sentry as the undead former Avenger turned and charged the mysterious woman,  
"**You shall be the first!"**

The woman raised her staff and shouted in an alien tongue, one John did not seem to understand, but Fatality seemed to pick up on. The staff glowed mysteriously, as a beam of indigo light shot from it. The light made contact with the undead Lantern and instantly vaporized him.

Then, the woman turned and, bowing before the two other Lanterns, began to speak in the same mysterious alien tongue. Yrra replied back, and, from John's guess, it was to explain that he did not understand the language. The woman raised her staff again and, this time, the Green Lantern ring activated and a small energy pulse was sent into the staff. The woman from the Indigo Tribe said,  
"Is that better, John Stewart of Earth?"

John looked at her and was about to ask how she knew that, but the woman said,  
"We have heard much of your adventures, Green Lantern. This new Black Lantern Corps must be stopped at all costs. Their intention is to perverse life as we know it."

She then added,

"As you are unaware of who we are, you may call me Indigo-1. I lead the Indigo Tribe, and I offer all the assistance we can muster to fight this new threat."

John stared at her for a moment, trying to get a read on her. His instincts as a soldier were conflicted; though they could use more people to fight, he was still leery of trusting her with what he knew.  
That changed when the ring delivered a report,

"_**Numerous ring spectrums have been activated. Several are on route to Earth." **_

Yrra asked,

"Numerous? The battle will take place on Earth?"

Indigo-1 nodded,

"Yes, it would appear so. My people have heard of the planet, and have told stories that it is a focal point of all the events that are to come in this universe."

The ring continued,

"_**Alert; Orange Ring has been activated. Repeat; Orange Ring has been activated and is currently bound to a being of immense power. Being is on route to Earth.**_"

John said,

"We have to get to Earth right now. There's no telling what will happen if that new Orange Lantern reaches Earth."

Next Chapter:

The battle rages on as the Justice League takes on numerous Black Lantern Corps cells! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This happened in Black and White


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 8: The Front

Black Lantern Crisis dove in from above, attempting to turn his girlfriend into one of the undead Black Lantern. Troia stepped in front of him and landed a powerful blow, sending him flying across the sky. Farrah shouted,

"Donna, don't hurt him!"

The remaining Black Lanterns moved in to engage the League in Metropolis. Guy Gardner shook his head,

"Sorry about this, Fire."  
He unleashed a powerful emerald beam from his ring. It was a direct hit, sending the now undead Fire through a building. Bea's normally green flames were jet black and extinguished. Black Lantern War Machine attempted to fire his weapon systems, but Superman barreled in and, grabbing War Machine, hurtled him into the undead Arsenal and Satana.

Deadpool looked around and shrugged,

"**Huh? Are you serious? Well, I guess it's up to me!**"

He swung his swords and charged at Wonder Woman. Diana deflected the sword strikes with her bracelets; each hit a clanging of metals. Deadpool grinned,

"**Now, this is what I'm talking about! I'm actually going to win this!**"

Diana grabbed him and said,

"You talk too much."

She picked him up and threw him to the ground. Deadpool looked up from the crater and groaned,

"**Owie. That hurt.**"

Batman fired a grappling line, attempting to bait Arsenal when he noticed something. While many of the undead Black Lanterns had the appearance of decay and rot, several members of the Howling Commandos had not appeared that way at all. Only their clothes and skin had taken darker and paler complexions, and he thought of an idea. What if the more wholesome members of the Black Lantern Corps were being controlled rather than resurrected?

Arsenal had recovered and was laying his sights on the Dark Knight, an aura of will, hope and fear springing to life. As the archer was about to fire, however, Flash grabbed his bow and broke it. Roy lunged for Flash, but surprisingly, it was Sinestro to the rescue when he fire his yellow beam at Arsenal, instantly vaporizing him and his ring.

Barry turned, but Sinestro had his arms already folded, with an expression on his face that read he could not be bothered with gratitude. Instead, the focus became on stopping the remaining members of the Black Lantern Corps.

And, the battle in Metropolis was not the only battle being waged in the war on the Black Lantern Corps. The Teen Titans had their encounter with Black Lanterns, and Dove was being put on the front line. (1)

Another battle that was brewing was in the Sahara desert. All the different people that took the mantle of Cheetah were waging a war with Captain America, Wonder Man, Tigra, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Ice, Hippolyta, Artemis, Arlington, and the newest Cheetah, Marie. Bast, now a member of the Black Lantern Corps, was leading this front, as well as Princess Audrey, now in command of undead soldiers that had been resurrected as well.

It was here that the Grim Reaper made his appearance, after shortly conferring with Scar. The former Lethal Legion leader appeared suddenly right behind Wonder Man and grinned maliciously,

"**Hello, brother**."  
Simon turned and was stunned at what he saw,  
"Eric, is that-?"  
Before another syllable could be uttered, Grim Reaper unleashed his scythe on his brother. The scythe attacked missed, but barely, as Wonder Man dodged it and tried to reason with his undead brother,  
"Stop this, Eric. The Black Lantern is controlling you."

Eric still had that haunted glow about him,

"**I know, and you and the feline bitch will be joining us.**"

His mouth widened inhumanly as two more black rings escaped his maw. One went onto Tigra's hand, while the other went onto Wonder Man's. The two began to change into Black Lantern Corps members.

Booster Gold caught this and said,

"Uh, Ted; I hate to break this to you, but your wife just joined their side."

Ted looked back and Tigra, now a Black Lantern, could see Ted's emotional spectrum; a mix of love and fear, as well as compassion, appearing. Tigra purred a haunting tone,  
"**Don't worry, Teddy. Join me, and we'll be together beyond death.**"

She made a leap at the stunned Blue Beetle, but Captain America slammed his shield at the tigress. Bast saw this and, charging Captain America, roared in ghastly fury,

"**Mortal, you shall die for that!**"

A thunderous shout came next, and Captain America, as well as the others, had thought Thor was joining the battle. He was not.

It was Black Adam.

The once proud ruler of Khandaq was now a man consumed with rage. He had been hunting for Hecate, the dragon that destroyed his nation. Having not found her, he turned his bloody rage onto the Black Lantern Corps. The Black Lanterns could see his rage light up bright red when they sensed his emotional aura, and it was very evident from the living members of the Justice League.

Marie winced,

"He's pissed."

Arlington asked sarcastically,

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

**Meanwhile… **

Above the Earth, hidden from view, Scar could see John Stewart and Fatality returning to Earth. It would not be long before the being that activated the Orange Lantern would be here as well. She seemed to talk to no one in particular as she said,

"**They are all coming to Earth. You know what that means." **

A disembodied voice said,  
"**They will be consumed in the void of death and darkness, as it was written.**"

The faint outline of a creature that Scar was speaking to seemed to appear, but, given the darkness of space, it was hard to tell. Scar continued,  
"**Perhaps, but will you be consumed by the light?**"

The creature chuckled,

"**No, for I am Void, creature of darkness, and forever unleashed upon the Earth now that Sentry is dead!**"

Next Chapter:

The effort to stop the Black Lanterns continue, as some members of the Justice League gain rings in their quest! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

Please Read Our Darkest Hour: Titans for more info.


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 9: Rings of Light Part 1

**In Africa… **

Captain America and Hippolyta stood side-by-side as the two seemed to be surrounded by the Black Lanterns. The Queen of the Amazons held her sword high, while the super-soldier held his shield to defend her. Steve said to the queen,

"It looks like this is our final stand."

Marie, the new Cheetah, was also with them, hissing and snarling, attempting to drive off Bast. But, she would not be so easily intimidated. Queen Hippolyta nodded,  
"So it would seem. But, I will fight to my last dying breath before then."

The shield-user nodded,  
"We'll win this. I know it."

The other Black Lanterns were seeing Captain America's emotional spectrum image brighten in blue, and Hippolyta's in bright green.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice then said,

"_Steve Rogers of Earth, you are a light of hope in these dark times. Accept this ring and be a part of the Blue Lantern Corps." _

A bright blue light shined on Steve Rogers and then, Hippolyta heard a different voice,  
_"Queen Hippolyta of Earth, you possess great will. Accept this ring and be a part of the Green Lantern Corps." _

Booster Gold looked at the light and asked,

"Hey, Beetle, what gives?"

Blue Beetle remarked,

"I don't know. But, if I were to guess, I think more rings just activated."

One of the rings replied,  
_"Green and Blue Lanterns are activating within vicinity." _

Then, the other ring said,  
_"Alert; numerous ring energy signatures are arriving on Earth. Prospective Corps members are activating." _

When the bright light subsided, Captain America and Hippolyta had now on different costumes. Captain America's shield bore the Blue Lantern Symbol, as well as on his chest. Hippolyta was wearing a green dress, and was channeling a green energy sword and shield empowered by the ring. She shouted,  
"To arms and attack!"

Marie was in awe as she looked up,

"Cool."

The undead Bast hissed,  
**"This won't help you stop-."**

Just then, Hippolyta's sword sliced through the undead goddess of felines. She huffed,  
"You talk too much."

Wonder Man and Tigra closed in, but Captain America raised his ringed hand at them,  
"I know you two are in there. Don't worry; all will be well."

A blast of crystal blue light shined forth from the ring, but, instead of a blast, it was showering them, basking the two of them in warm light. In a few moments, the Black Lantern rings were gone and Simon and Greer looked at each other. The tigress asked,  
"What happened?"

Captain America explained,  
"The ring must have restored your senses."

Simon held his head,  
"I feel like we were in a nightmare."

Hippolyta said sternly,

"The fight is not over! We must counterattack!"

As she did so with her newfound abilities, Booster Gold looked over to Blue Beetle,

"Bossy, isn't she?"

Arlington looked at them and slapped them both upside the head,  
"Focus, you two."

**In Metropolis… **

Black Lantern Crisis quickly dispatched Superman, but, instead of focusing on turning Superman, his eyes caught sight of Persiana, who was doing her best staying one step ahead of the Black Lantern Satana. Seemingly uninterested in the Man of Steel, the undead Lantern sped his way and interrupted the battle between the two of them. Satana hissed,

"**What are you doing? I am turning her into one of us!**"

The undead soldier responded,

"**She is mine to turn, and mine alone."**  
He did not know why, but he felt a measure of warmth just seeing her. Something was clawing at him to do this, but, then, Satana began protesting,

"**Why should you do it?" **

Persiana was moving as fast as she could, away from the fight. Troia did her best to cover her, but Crisis simply back-handed the Amazon warrior aside and told Satana,

"**Take her instead. I'm going after Persiana." **

Satana watched and Deadpool seemed to enjoy himself,

"**Yay! We're now going to make her a Black Lantern!" **

Troia channeled her energy blast,

"Do not presume that at all, Deadpool."  
Her blast leveled both the insane mercenary and the demonic sorceress. Deadpool groaned,

"**Owie. That hurt." **

Guy Gardner turned his attention to Arsenal when a streak of black fire came from behind him. Bea was able to get behind him and bite into his shoulder. The red-headed Lantern shouted,

"Oh, no you don't! I won't join you!"

His eyes burned with rage. Rage knowing that a friend of his had been turned into an undead abomination. He seethed with anger as he pulled her off and blasted Fire with emerald light.

It was at this time that another disembodied voice said,  
"_Guy Gardner of Earth, accept this ring and be a part of the Red Lantern Corps." _

A red light shined on Guy Gardner, and, in a moment, he bellowed out in rage, drooling blood. He seemed feral and untamed and he looked around in an almost animal-like state, taking it all in. Superman looked away as he was holding back the Black Lantern Martian Manhunter. The undead Martian then shifted out of his grasp and said,  
**"You will join us, Superman!"**

Ice then blasted the Martian,  
"No, J'onn. You're not like them. You're kind and compassionate and you don't need to do this."

The Martian looked at Ice, and then tried to grasp her mind in a telepathic attack. But, as he did, an indigo light bathed upon the young woman from Norway and an alien voice seemed to say that she was joining the Indigo Tribe. As the light subsided, Tora was no longer in her blue and white costume, but tribal wear, holding an indigo staff. She still had her ice powers, but, instead of crystal blue, those too were turned to indigo.

**Meanwhile… **

Farrah had gone to the streets, but, as soon as she landed, Crisis grabbed her and threw her into a clothing store. The white-haired woman did her best to move and land safely, but, she got thrown through one of the store dummies and felt something break. Her shoulder was broken and she almost shouted in pain. The place was dark and, as Persiana tried to move, she saw Leon's outline at the end of the store. Quickly as she could, she ducked behind something and leaned against it, desperately trying not to give herself away.

Leon shook his head,

"**I know you're in here, Farrah. It's really not bad joining up with me. I mean, we're going to have a happy life together. Beyond life. Beyond death." **

Farrah shook her head, attempting to drown out that sound. That was not Leon. Whatever Leon was saying was not him. Not the real him, in her mind. Persiana gripped her shoulder again, knowing full well she could not fight given the situation. The only thing she could do was close her eyes and pray.

Farrah's emotional aura became a solid violet, and the undead Crisis quickly picked up on it. He sped near her and then grabbed her again. But, Farrah calmly opened her eyes and looked down at him,

"Leon. I know the real you. You aren't this abomination. I know that, and you know that too."

A violet ring came to her and hovered for a moment. Crisis looked at the ring, and then back at Farrah. For a brief moment, Leon's true colors were beginning to show and he said,  
"Farrah, is that you? What's happening?"

Farrah smiled,  
"It's all right. Believe me. It's going to be all right."

The ring asked,

"_Do you wish to accept this ring and join the Star Sapphire Corps?" _

The lioness nodded,

"Yes, if it saves the man I love."

A violet light then came from her and knocked Leon away. Leon reverted to the Black Lantern colors again and made a charge. But, as he did, Persiana, now dressed as a Star Sapphire, complete with the crown, raised her hand and kissed Leon in an embrace. The Black Ring shattered and Leon opened his eyes, as if waking from a dream,  
"Farrah? What happened?"

He looked at her,

"Why are you dressed in purple?"

The former Avenger looked down at her attire and shrugged,

"I guess it's not the most flattering thing I've worn, but I think this is more than that. We need to find more Corps members and take the fight to the Black Lanterns."

"**THERE YOU ARE!"  
**War Machine, Satana, and Deadpool all stood, preparing to attack…

Next Chapter:

Rings of Light continue as more characters get their own power rings, and the appearance of…wait for it…DOOM! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 10: Rings of Light Part 2

Deadpool tilted his head,

"**Hey, he changed back! That's not fair!" **

Satana said in that haunting voice,

"**Then, we'll just have to change him back!" **

Crisis was about to get in front of Persiana, but the newest Star Sapphire member said,  
"Wait."

The red-eyed soldier looked at his girlfriend, who, moments ago had a near broken shoulder. The ring had healed her and she said,

"Let me."

She channeled the violet energy from her ring to that of a blast her gaze locked right onto Satana. The furry heroine snarled,  
"Get away from my man."

A large blast was launched, and, in seconds, flattened the undead succubus into walls for several blocks.

Right above them, Superman looked down and saw the violet energy blast. He looked at Wonder Woman,

"What the…what's that?"

Hawkgirl then suddenly screamed and, as the Man of Steel turned, he saw his teammate, dressed like a Red Lantern and clutching her mace tightly, roar with fury and slam it into Martian Manhunter. Ice shook her head,

"Hawkgirl, please. J'onn is still our friend."

A look of malevolent intent was cast at the ice-making Indigo Tribe member, and Hawkgirl would have gone after her, if she were not ambushed by Grim Reaper himself,

"**Join us now!" **

Sinestro shook his head,  
"My ring is detecting more and more rings from different Corps activating."

His ring then intoned,

"Two Sinestro Corps rings have activated. Both are destined for Earth."

The leader of the Corps was surprised,

"What? I did not authorize this-."

It was then a beam of yellow light came from below them and, Crisis, now clad in the Sinestro Corps colors, was hovering alongside his girlfriend.

Barry Allen, the Flash, looked a little surprised,

"The rings must be finding people that can interact with them."

Crisis looked at Sinestro,

"Just because I'm wearing this doesn't mean I'm joining you."

Sinestro narrowed his eyes,  
"I will deal with your insolence later Earthling. Right now-."

A voice then roared across the skies,  
"DOOOOMMMMM!"  
Farrah swallowed,

"That can't be good."

A streak of orange light pierced its way through numerous members of the Black Lantern Corps, many of them being reduced to ashes in seconds. Doctor Doom, the masked ruler of Latveria, was now the sole heir to the legacy of the Orange Lantern of avarice, and it looked like nothing was going to get in his way,

"Give to Doom what is mine!"

He unleashed orange energy in the form of many of the victims slain by users of the Orange Lantern. One of those constructs was Mongul, and he began pounding Black Lanterns left and right. The white-haired lioness blinked,

"OK, this is gonna sound like a dumb question, but is Doom supposed to have that power?"

Crisis shook his head,  
"I don't know."

Sinestro added,  
"It matters little, anyway. The point is, now that the Orange Lantern has a user, we can combine our energies and have a chance at fighting back the invading Black Lantern Corps."

He charged up a blast of yellow energy and cleared away some of the Black Lantern members.

War Machine, still infused with the Black Lantern's power, began spraying the area with black energy, hoping to convert others to rally. Guy Gardner, creating a red construct of a chain saw, barreled in, the napalm-like fluid escaping his mouth. War Machine blocked the chain saw and fired his shoulder-mounted missiles, commenting,

"**It is useless to resist." **

A blast of violet energy from Persiana drew his attention. The violet ring user shook her head,

"I know, but we gotta try."

Superman then saw more streaks across the sky and, in moments, heard a maniacal laughter. One of the yellow lantern rings had made its way to Arkham, where the Riddler, as well as some of the henchmen that were with him, had been terrorizing the institution. It was there that Jonathan Crane, the fear inducing villain Scarecrow, joined the Sinestro Corps and began blasting the place with yellow energy. He had created a yellow pitchfork and a flock of crows to do his bidding as he not only escaped, but seemed to go mad with glee as he discovered the true essence of fear.

Then, another streak, this one in red, appeared near Looker, a vampire that played host to a TV show. She saw the man she loved, J'onn J'onzz, as a Black Lantern, and became enraged. She wanted to kill that thing in the hopes that the real J'onn would come back.

All of this was happening with the full view of the Grim Reaper and Scar, who had teleported the newly appointed Black Lantern leader away from the battle in Africa. Captain America was leading his team valiantly against the undead gorillas that were once the inhabitants of Gorilla City. The former member of the Maggia shook his head,  
**"The rings have gathered. It will not be long before we are finished."**

Scar nodded,

"**I sense more rings are activating. The being called Wonder Woman has also received her ring of violet light, Troia the Indigo Tribe staff, and even the Flash has received the blue ring." **

She then sensed a telepathic message from the Void,

"**Sacrifice yourself and Reaper to me, so that I may take control of both of you and win this fight, for death will remain eternal." **

The undead Guardian seemed to reflect on this dangerous notion…

**Meanwhile… **

In a distant corner of the galaxy, through the darkness of the vastness of space, a small, white light seemed incapable of being enveloped in the folds of blackness. Then, the light grew brighter and headed for Earth…

Next Chapter:  
Scar attempts a dangerous, unholy ritual in the hopes of victory for the Black Lantern Corps! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 11: Filling the Void

The entity known as Void was observing from a seemingly different dimension the battle on Earth and, as it did so, knew that there would be no way of winning unless this thing came into view at full power. The formless evil-incarnate was lulling Scar, his undead ally, into a trap; if she killed Grim Reaper to unleash the Void, she would be the one getting possessed and not Grim Reaper. Of course, by then, Scar would have completely absorbed all of Reaper's powers, and make the process much more simple.

Then, a disembodied voice seemed to penetrate the darkness,

"**You will not succeed, Void." **

Void could not tell where that voice was coming from, but, suffice to say, that it was enough to turn his attention away from Earth,  
**"You underestimate me. I am Void, perpetual in existence."**

The voice continued,  
**"You are not perpetual. You are an intrusion." **

Void countered,

"**I am death, such as it was and ever shall be." **

The voice responded,

"**No, you are not. You will fail. You will cease to be." **

Then, the voice mysteriously cut out. Void seemingly ignored it and made its way to Earth.

**On Earth… **

Doom blasted several of the Black Lanterns away,

"No! You shall never take what belongs to Doom!"

Leon shrugged,

"Well, at least he's pointed in the right direction."

Sinestro folded his arms,  
"Away from us is as good a direction as any."

But, the armored despot then turned and faced Scarecrow, who had come on the scene. He raised his hand,  
"You! Give me your power, for I am Doom!"

The deranged psychiatrist could feel his newfound power diminishing from his ring. Crisis shook his head,

"Oh, that's not good."

Without thinking, the red-eyed soldier rocketed his way as fast as he could and slammed a hard kick into the armored villain. Though that broke the hold off of Scarecrow, Doom then turned his sights onto Crisis,

"How dare you interfere with what is mine!"  
He channeled orange energy and, in moments, several constructs of those the ring had destroyed and absorbed were coming forth. One of them was Mongol, and he grappled Crisis tightly. Persiana and Wonder Woman stepped in and blasted the grip off the energy construct. Doom only stood even with more resolve,

"No! This is for the glory of Doom!"

As he was about to launch a salvo of orange energy, Grim Reaper came from behind and slammed the scythe into Doom. The undead villain hit the orange aura, but it was enough to break Doom's concentration and turn his attention back to the undead villain. He shouted,

"No! You won't take what's mine! Mine!"  
He blasted Grim Reaper with one of the energy constructs. Grim Reaper used his scythe to attempt a defense against the attack, but more and more orange energy constructs, as well as Doom's own power, were making it near to impossible.

It was, at that moment, Scar hovered near the Reaper, who had fallen down,

"**He is too much for you. Allow me." **

With a mysterious hum, Scar was generating black energy and blasted it with amazing force at Doom. The shock sent Doom flying through several buildings across Metropolis. Sinestro commented,

"This undead Guardian is more powerful than we realized."

Then, Scar looked at Sinestro and shook her head,

"**You truly have no idea the power of death, creature. It matters not, for, as this fight continues, the true nature of death is coming." **

Suddenly, there were screams coming from all around the League and the other ring users. Dawn Granger, the Titans East heroine Dove, was clearing the way, walking in front of the other Titans teams. As she did, Black Lantern members were getting disintegrated, being unable to scan her emotional spectrum. Dawn was unwaveringly calm as she seemed to epitomize her form as the avatar of order. Kid Devil was right behind her, though he was a bit nervous about his girlfriend being so readily a willing target,

"You sure about this?"

Dawn nodded,

"I am. Do not fret; these beings are of an unnatural world. They are not supposed to be, and the order shall be fulfilled."

Of course, her expression was slightly monotone, which caused Kid Devil to light up with compassion, and, to a lesser extent, fear. This led to many of the Black Lanterns to attack him, but, as they closed in, Dove stepped in front of him and took the full force of the attacks. This led them to attempt to touch Dove, but she felt no pain. They, themselves, however, ceased to be.

Captain America and his team were now heading to the front lines as well, having handled the threat in Africa and were now converging on Scar and Grim Reaper. Deadpool, still a Black Lantern, shouted,

"**Hey! Don't forget about us!" **

He, along with Satana, War Machine, and the other Howling Commando members that were still Black Lanterns, formed a final ring of protection around the two leading Black Lantern members. Reaper raised his scythe for an attack.

Suddenly, a black tendril shot from Scar. Reaper looked back,  
**"What are you doing?" **

Scar did not speak a word, but, instead, shot a second inky black tendril at Reaper. Then, the former Lethal Legion leader felt his essence disappear and Scar felt power awaken within her. Deadpool clapped his hands excitedly,

"**Yeah! Now the real fun begins!" **

Superman looked at what was happening,  
"What's going on? Why did she just attack him like that?"

A booming voice said,

"**Because I told her to, human."  
**In a moment, several more tendrils sprouted from behind Scar's back and, Scar moaned and wailed ghastly. A dark light shone forth and Dove said,  
"This is the source of the Black Lantern Corps. This is the chaotic entity."

The undead succubus grinned evilly,

"**Well, what are we waiting-?**"

Just then, the black tendrils shot into all the remaining Black Lantern Corps members and, as the heroes watched, they saw all of them get absorbed. Scar then glared and spoke with what sounded like to be two voices,

"**We are Void! We are death incarnate!" **

Next Chapter:

The heroes and the Lanterns do everything they can to combat this new threat. Will it be enough? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 12: Darkest Comes Dawn

The now-unholy fusion between Scar and Void was complete. The rest of the former Howling Commandos no longer seemed in existence, with the exception of Troia, Persiana, and Crisis. The Justice League, as well as members of all spectrums of Lanterns, were now wondering what to do next against this menace that claimed to be the incarnation of death itself. Leon looked at Batman,  
"Got any ideas on what to do? I'm fresh out."

Superman and Doom rushed in first, in an attempt to get a quick attack in. However, Void raised Scar's hand and unleashed a mighty blast of dark energy. The Man of Steel was repulsed back as well as the mad dictator of Latveria, but, Doom recovered first, activating his orange ring in an attempt to slow himself down and rebound back. He shouted,

"None shall have more power than me, for I am Doom!"

Farrah looked at Wonder Woman,

"Is it me, or is this getting a little old for you?"

Hal then had a suggestion,  
"What if we combined our rings into Void? Maybe that would hurt him."

Crisis shrugged,  
"Worth a shot."

Each one of the ring users fired their respective light hue at Void. However, as the blast hit, it just seemed to bounce off. A black force field appeared in front of Void as the blast hit. Sinestro then moved around and attempted another attack, but the light was just being absorbed. Wonder Woman shook her head,

"This isn't working."

Troia added,

"It is almost as if there is something that is missing. Something that we need, something that can give us purpose for this attack."

Captain America nodded in agreement,  
"I feel it too. But, we can't give up yet. We're close to winning."

Marie blinked,

"I hate to break it to ya, Cap, but that Void guy is really powerful."

Void laughed evilly,

"**You have no idea, human." **

He bellowed out and, in moments, several of the Black Lanterns began to reappear. Except, now, several of them seemed even more powerful than before. The Black Lantern Deadpool waved his sword around,  
**"All right! Now, this is what I'm talking about!"**

He charged in, taking aim at Superman first, but Hippolyta blocked him with her sword and stood in front of him,

"You shall have to do better than that."

The insane mercenary seemed to grin at that,

"**Why not? Anything to boost my ratings!" **

A sword of black energy emerged in his hands and, after a few intimidating swings, took it straight at the Amazon queen. Hippolyta blocked the first attack with an emerald shield, then countered, stabbing the now-undead mercenary in the side. Of course, Deadpool laughed,

"**Hah! You think that's going to hurt me? I'm undead! Besides, even if I wasn't, guess what, I wouldn't-." **

Another sword strike came, decapitating the Black Lantern member. Hippolyta looked down,

"You talk too much."

Deadpool whined,

"**No…fair…" **

Superman said,

"This is getting us nowhere. He's just going to wear us out and then convert us to Black Lanterns."

Tigra called out,  
"I'm open to suggestions!"

Then, all the rings began humming at once. Guy Gardner snarled,

"What's going on?"

Sinestro looked at his ring and asked,

"Ring, what is happening?"

The ring replied,

_**Unknown power source detected. Current trajectory indicates touchdown within several kilometers of current position. **_

Doom perked up at that,

"Power source? It is mine!"

Just then, a bright light seemed to penetrate the dark clouds over head. And, as it did so, something shining began to float down to the ground, landing in the middle of the dead park in Metropolis. The park, which was in decay because of the Black Lanterns, began to sprout new plants and life as the source of the light hovered down to the ground and seemed to land without so much as moving the dirt below it. Captain America asked,

"What is that?"

Doom was already there when he saw it and touched it,

"Yes! Power! It is mine to command!"

A sweeping bright light enveloped the armored despot, and, in moments, his orange ring seemed to disappear in favor of a white ring. Doom's armor and cape were now solid white and, as he looked up, he bellowed,  
"YES! THIS IS TRUE POWER!"  
Sinestro also took a look and then felt the power flow through his veins. No longer in the familiar Sinestro corps outfit, the wielder of the yellow ring was now wielding a white one, and in a white costume. He too seemed to succumb to Doom's power, and soon, both of them were attacking Void. Persiana smirked,  
"Well, if they're willing to do the dirty work for us, fine with me."

Hal seemed to nod at that, but the Green Lantern then felt something. It was almost like a voice was calling out to him. He turned to the source of what appeared to be the White Lantern Corps, and as he did, it seemed to communicate something to the Air Force test pilot. He said out loud without thinking,

"They're going to lose."

Superman picked up on it,  
"What?"

Hal looked at him,

"Doom and Sinestro can't win. This thing won't let them. Whatever it is, it's asking us for help."

Wonder Woman asked,

"Then, why did it lend Sinestro and Doom its power?"

Hal shook his head,  
"It didn't. Whatever this white light is, the power that is behind it has to be given willingly."

The flirtatious Lantern then added,  
"We've got to ask it to give it its power, or we're never going to win this fight."

Next Chapter:

As Doom and Sinestro continue the fight, it's up to Hal to figure out how to ask the source of the White Lanterns for its power! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 13: Spark of Life

Hal floated down near the bright light encasing the entity that gave the power of what appeared to be the White Lantern Corps to Doom and Sinestro. He looked carefully, as if attempting to find a way to communicate with this thing, trying to get this entity to willingly lend its power to the heroes. Marie and Farrah both looked at the fight and the cheetah-powered heroine shrugged,

"I don't get it. From where I'm standing, I can see Sinestro and this Doom guy really going to town on that Void thing."  
The lioness nodded slowly,

"I know. Doom is really powerful."

Batman looked at Hal,

"Well?"

The Air Force test pilot shook his head,

"It's going to take me a moment to figure this out."

As he approached closer, however, the light began to pulse, and every ring user in the area felt it. Captain America asked,

"Did anyone else feel that?"

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, I did."

Hippolyta looked at Hal,

"Did you hear a voice?"

Hal looked back at her,

"You heard a voice?"

Guy Gardner snarled, the red napalm-like substance drooling from his mouth,

"What difference does it make? We're missing out on a fight!"  
Hal looked at the entity again and, then, he began hearing something. The Green Lantern moved closer, listening to the sound. It seemed like a harmonious melody, but there seemed to be something off of about it. Hal looked at entity and reached out, as if to fix something,

"There's something wrong. It's off. The harmony is off."

Superman asked,

"Could it have something to do with what Sinestro and Doom did to take its power?"

Hal nodded,

"Yes. They took the power without its consent."

Tigra looked at the Green Lantern,  
"So, how do we fix it?"

**Meanwhile… **

Doom and Sinestro, with their newfound power, decided to attack outright and full force against the Void. The power source of the Black Lanterns created numerous barriers of black light in an effort to hinder the efforts made by the two villains. Doom blasted Void with his newfound power and shattered almost every barrier that came his way. He then lashed out again, this time scoring a direct hit on Void itself. But, though the blasts did manage to breach the barriers around Void, when one of the white light attacks hit Void itself, the damage seemed to be minimal. Sinestro, who had created a sword of white light, shook his head,

"How is this possible? We have the power necessary to defeat him!"

Void lashed out again, this time, scoring a direct hit with its tentacles. The grotesque entity ensnared them both. Sinestro and Doom struggled to get free, but the grip was tight. They tried to expand their white auras, but, then, the power of the white light soon faded. Void chuckled at them,

"**Fools. You know not what this power is. It is the power of life, not the power over life. Pity you did not see that before you death." **

He began draining the two of them of their life essence and, soon, would make them members of his heartless Black Lantern Corps again.

Suddenly, a blast of white light came and hit Void. It was powerful enough to get Sinestro and Doom loose and escape. Void roared,

"**WHO DARES THIS AGAINST ME?!" **

Superman had raised his hand, his costume now all white. He narrowed his eyes at Void,

"Get off my planet."

Soon, the many other members of the League were now sporting the same white costume theme; their costumes becoming pure white and a symbol appeared on them. Hal said,

"This is the symbol of the White Lantern Corps, the symbol of life. We know why the entity gave us the power."

Dove was also adorned in white and hovered near the Green Lantern,

"It is because you represent an unnatural order. Though death exists and must exist, it is only because of life that death exists at all."

The white entity seemed to pulse again, making all the heroes gleam in bright white light. Wonder Woman said,  
"Let's do this."

Cheetah, Tigra, and Persiana sprinted first, rushing with their newfound speed. Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder Man, Captain America, and Hippolyta ran in behind them, either laying out salvos of white light attacks, or, strafing around Void so the more powerful members could get a shot in. Several other League members launched a second wave as soon as the first wave was done. Void launched every last Black Lantern he could create, but the white entity said,

"_**It is over, Void. You have lost." **_

Void looked carefully and, for a brief moment, the visage of the Sentry seemed to emerge, but disappear again. The unholy entity snarled and felt itself being drowned out in the barrage of white light attacks. It shouted,

"**You may have beaten me, but, remember, we exist. We will always exist, no matter how often you destroy us!" **

And, with that, the final, gut-wrenching roar of the dark entity known as the Void was no more, being blinded by last of the white light.

Next Chapter:

Though the Black Lantern Corps has been defeated, the aftermath of what happens begins. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 14: Brighter Days

It was a few days after the destruction of the entity known as Void. The power source behind the Black Lantern Corps had vanished, and, seemingly, the power of the White Lantern Corps was also gone as well. Doom himself was captured by several other Corps members and was presently imprisoned in a vast region of space devoid of intelligent life. However, Doom had plans of his own, and vowed one day to return to Earth, even if this was not his Earth.

Sinestro and the leaders of the other Corps backed off Earth, and, as for Crisis, the pink-skinned alien agreed that Earth would not be a battlefield should Crisis remain on it. But, if the red-eyed soldier ever strayed into space, there would be no mercy granted to him. He also took Scarecrow into deep space as well. Crane looked forward to it, giving him to opportunity to study fear on other life forms throughout the galaxy.

But, things on Earth, despite how bright they might have appeared, were not as bright as they seemed.

Dawn Granger, the heroine Dove, was busy meditating on the grounds of the Titans East Mansion. She had become unusually isolated in these last few days, not wanting to talk about the events that brought about the death of her sister. Kid Devil was watching her from a tree and looked down at her, almost contemplating on what she was thinking. Dawn did not even turn her head or even change her position when she called out,

"I know you're watching me."

Eddie winced and tumbled down near her. He stood up and said,

"Dawn, we're all a little worried about you."

Dove did not change her position at all, remaining content on where she was sitting. Eddie put his hand behind the back of his head uncomfortably and asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dawn took a sigh and, standing gracefully like a dancer, turned to him. The expression on her face was, at best, neutral. It was a show, and Eddie knew it. Dawn shook her head,

"Please, I just want to be left alone right now."

Eddie nodded and said,  
"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

As her boyfriend left, she wanted to call out to him again. But, just as Dawn was about to say something, the avatar of order suddenly seemed to receive a sort of vision. In it, the original Dove, Don Hall, was standing in front of her, almost heaven-sent. Don looked at her,  
"It's all right, Dawn. Order was restored. Things will return to normal eventually."

Dawn looked up at him,

"But, Holly…"

The original Dove nodded,

"I understand, and don't worry. Order and Chaos must exist."

Then, the vision ended…

**Meanwhile… **

Troia was in the same room as her mother and sister Diana, as well as Artemis and Arlington. The Amazon warriors were having a sort of meeting to discuss Donna's possible future. Diana was about to say something when Donna cut her off,

"Do not say it, Diana. This was my decision and mine alone to make."

Hippolyta responded,

"You voluntarily joined this group. Do you know what you have done?"

Donna looked at her mother and tried to intimidate her the same way she did Diana. However, the Amazon queen was not so easily swayed,

"You are my daughter, but you are also a princess, and, as such, must act accordingly."

Arlington whispered to Artemis,

"You're lucky you're not telepathic. Donna's thinking of some choice words to say."  
Artemis nodded silently. Donna looked at her mother,

"That was not the reason I joined. I wanted Roy back."

Hippolyta looked at the former member of the Howling Commandos,  
"Is that all?"

Donna nodded,

"Yes. I wanted Roy back because I finally understand why he spied on us. He did it for Lian. He wanted to give his daughter a future."

Diana said,

"I understand that, but-."

The younger sister then blurted out,

"I'm pregnant."

This news caused all the Amazons to be surprised. Hippolyta's temper began to flare as she demanded,

"This Roy impregnated you?"

Donna nodded. Normally, she would have been terrified to reveal this news to her mother, but, after her new powers, it came with it a new confidence. Or arrogance, depending on who asked. Diana placed her hand on her sister's shoulder,

"Sister, is it truly Roy's?"

Donna nodded,

"Yes. I only found out recently myself. But, it is Roy's."

Hippolyta glared,  
"You are truly fortunate he is dead. I may have had to kill him myself."

Troia snapped,

"He didn't seduce me! I wanted to have his child!"

She began crying, turning away from them all. Diana looked at her mother,  
"What do we do?"

Hippolyta shook her head,

"I do not know. For the time being, she will return to Themysciria with us and have the child there."

Donna looked back, a little surprised. Hippolyta then warned,

"But, remember this; Diana is my daughter as well, and I had to banish her for bringing the Justice League to stop Faust."

Troia looked at her mother, knowing full well it was a threat.

**Meanwhile… **

Farrah and Leon were in their apartment they managed to procure when they were on the Howling Commandos. The white-haired lioness shook her head,

"Leon, we need to talk."

She was holding her baby Sophia in her arms, while the other children were asleep. The red-eyed man looked at her,

"Farrah-."

Farrah immediately cut him off,

"Enough, Leon. I've had enough."

She cuddled Sophia and looked back at him,

"I can't keep playing black ops and raising my children. You can't either."

Leon sighed,

"You want me to help take care of them, don't you?"

Farrah nodded,

"You got that right! And, you're going to enjoy it."

Her mood darkened and she looked back at him,

"Are we clear?"

Crisis asked,

"Can I do one more thing that has to be done?"

Persiana was practically on her last nerve,

"What?"

Leon said,

"I can't tell you, but all I can say is that it is going to greatly benefit all of us in the future."

Farrah made a joke,

"Predicting next week's lottery numbers?"

Leon looked at her, and Farrah realized she insulted him,

"I'm sorry. I'm just so mad about you keeping secrets from everyone, even me."

Sophia spat up a little and Farrah cleaned it off,

"Hey, baby. Who's a good girl? You are!"

She looked back at Leon and said,

"Fine. You get one more thing you have to do. After that, I expect you to start looking in the classified sections for a job."

As she walked away, Leon pulled out a cell phone and said,

"It's me. We're a go."

Next Chapter:

An Epilogue of sorts! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	15. Chapter 15

**Our Darkest Hour **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Aboard Monitor Station… **

Harbinger, the blonde-haired assistant to the Monitor and keeper of histories past and future, was checking up on a guest they had received some time ago; Donna Troy, the Titans Tomorrow heroine Wonder Woman. Though not much of an actual heroine, Donna had been brought to the Monitor Station shortly before she herself succumbed to the hordes of Black Lanterns that consumed her world. All alone, Donna would sometimes sit in solitude in her room, meditating over her blade. Sometimes, she would leave and train by herself, talking very little to Harbinger. (1)

Though years passed on the outside worlds, it did not feel as though time passed at all here on Monitor Station. Donna still remembered the events like they were yesterday, and, for all she knew, it may have just happened yesterday. The raven haired princess stared at herself in the mirror, wondering where to go. Harbinger tried to befriend Donna on multiple occasions, but, Donna was unresponsive in the advances of friendship.

Until now.

Harbinger tried to open the door to Donna's room, but it was sealed shut. As the blonde historian tried to override the code, the door slid open suddenly and Donna stepped out. She was no longer in her armor, but, instead sported a white shirt that was cut at the mid-riff, exposing her stomach, long tight jeans, a short red jacket, high heeled boots in red, and the sword was on her back. Her black hair was cut shorter, and she tilted her head slightly,

"Is there something wrong, Harbinger?"

Her voice seemed chilling, and Harbinger, for a brief moment, could not think of a thing to say. Then, she said,  
"Donna, I was wondering if you wanted to talk and-."

Donna interrupted,

"We have nothing to discuss. But, I do need something of you."

She straightened, trying to use her height as a way of intimidation,

"Tell me where Leon is."

Harbinger explained,

"He is in the new world, but you cannot just go-."

Suddenly, with surprising quickness, Donna grabbed Harbinger by the neck and said sternly,

"Transport me to that world now."  
It was then that Monitor's voice echoed,

"Release her now!"

Donna turned, but was instantly thrown by an energy projectile. Harbinger clutched her throat, rubbing it and regaining her breath. Donna was leveled into a wall.

But, it was only for a moment. The former Amazon princess' eyes opened, glowing a haunting red. She sped away, faster than Harbinger and Monitor could follow. As the two beings tried to capture her, Donna hit a series of buttons, and, in a moment, blinked in a bright light. To add insult to injury, she blew Harbinger a kiss as she disappeared.

Monitor quickly scanned the coordinates and looked on in horror,

"No. She has not done this."

Harbinger looked at the coordinates and was equally horrified,

"She has disappeared into the new Earth Crisis has relocated to. But, why?"

As Monitor contemplated the implications that this might have, Harbinger returned to Donna's room and, as she searched it, the blonde cosmic librarian happened upon one of Leon's journal's he had kept during his stay on the station. In it was his hand-writing, but, as she flipped through the pages, she saw Donna's handwriting in Greek. A quick translation revealed the following;

_I do not know how long it has been, but as I have stayed here, for however long, I happened upon this journal. This man, this…Crisis, is troubled. Disturbed, even, but I can see why Farrah had fallen for him once. Despite his demeanor, which is a combination of foolhardiness mixed with brute force, he does so for the right reason. He cared for his Farrah, as which did I at one point. Though I know now that the Farrah I knew was not the same as the one he does, it burns me that a man was so betrayed by her. And, for that reason, I waited for him, hoping he would return. But, he has not. I must find him. I must find him for myself…and damned the gods for anyone getting in my way. _

Harbinger shook her head,

"By the cosmos; she has fallen in love with him."

"Harbinger!"  
Monitor's voice shouted and, as Harbinger teleported back to Monitor, the cosmic being said,

"Donna has deactivated the signal I shared with Crisis."

Harbinger said,

"Then, he does not know she is coming."

Monitor closed his eyes and let out a sigh,

"I only pray that whatever happens, Crisis is able to overcome it. His role has yet to be fulfilled in that world."

End of Our Darkest Hour

This happened in Black and White.


End file.
